


О гобеленах по понедельникам

by Contesina



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О приключениях на благо короны, предложениях руки и сердца и неистребимой тяге к гобеленам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О гобеленах по понедельникам

— Ну наконец-то! Я так волновался. Что вас задержало?

— Какой-то из той дюжины рыцарей. Никак не могу запомнить их по именам, Готфрид, Гуго... почти как Гай.

— Предлагали замуж?

— Как вы догадались?

— Вы упомянули Гая. Если бы вас пытались арестовать, вы бы припомнили Вейзи.

— Как хорошо вы меня понимаете. Держите.

— Ого.

Граф заглянул в шкатулку, присвечивая себе факелом, и поднял глаза на леди Мэриан. В них читалось восхищение.

— И договор тоже?

Мэриан довольно улыбнулась.

— Я просто шла мимо.

— Мимо договора?

— Мимо зала, в котором сидел барон. А мне давно хотелось его пнуть.

— Надеюсь, вы его не убили?

— Только стукнула подсвечником и завернула в гобелен.

Граф Фридрих тихо рассмеялся.

— Вы не можете пройти спокойно мимо хорошей вышивки.

— А вы?

Он достал из кармана связку ключей.

— Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. Стражники спят, как дети, дорога свободна.

***

— Как вы думаете, зачем королеве этот прохвост?

— Моя дорогая леди Мэриан, как знать. Но могу предположить, что она не разбрасывается особами, которые способны довести до бешенства французского короля.

— Вот только осторожничать он не умеет, иначе не попался бы в плен, а королева не послала бы нас его выручать.

— Что поделаешь, в некоторых ситуациях приходится рисковать, даже если результат непредсказуем.

— Мне кажется, или вы говорили сейчас не о сэре Эндрю?

— Не кажется. Несколько часов назад наступил понедельник, а, как вы помните, каждый понедельник я делаю вам предложение стать моей законной супругой. На всякий случай.

— Ах, да. Я и не заметила, как долго мы едем по этому лесу. Так вы настаиваете, чтобы я вышла за вас замуж?

— Да не особенно. Я не суеверный, буду вас любить и без брака…


End file.
